


GIVE ME WRITING PROMPTS

by sunsettter



Category: Terraria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsettter/pseuds/sunsettter
Summary: pleasburnout is killing me
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	GIVE ME WRITING PROMPTS

HEEEY KIDS

back on that wacky crazy shit bro

anyways, comment literally ANYTHING on this work, and i'll write it. doesn't even have to be terraria. do i do this for attention? do i like to suffer? the world may never know.

and by anything, i mean **_anything_**. give me the most FUCKED UP SHIT you can think of, i might as well make all the therapy i pay for worthwhile right


End file.
